The Lost Shinobi
by RainbowSkittlesWarrior
Summary: This is the re-written version of The truth about Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia has been kicked out of Team Natsu, she was disappointed because she was told to be a waste of breath. Then, two guys appeared out of nowhere. Wait, they seem to know the blonde haired celestial mage, wait, they're childhood friends! Surprise, surprise! Just enjoy and read! R&R please! Rated T for swearing.


The Lost Shinobi

The re-written version of The truth about Lucy which is one of my favorite stories to write. Sorry to disappoint you all but it is cleary being re-written because I realized the story is going to fast. So, I sincerely apologize to those who waited so long and are now mad because it is being re-written, by the way, I have improved but I think it would still be bad. I'm only eleven years old, so excuse me for the poor grammar and such, and also, the old version will be taken down if Chapter 4 is finished, sorry for the long wait.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia has been kicked out of Team Natsu, she was disappointed because they told she was just a waste of breath. Then, two people appeared, who are they and who are they to Lucy? She knows them and it seems that they are her childhood friends? Surprise, surprise! Well, just read this and enjoy! R&R please! Don't hate please!

* * *

A sunny day at the village of Magnolia, the streets were clean, the flowers are blooming, the sky is clear and no spots of clouds in the sky, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining brightly, people were chatting happily while a person was crying in a bench, in the corner part of Magnolia Park. She sniffed. She was disappointed, was she weak to their eyes? She was powerful, she knew. She was the blonde haired girl which loved her own guild that protects and loves their nakama, yet she stand corrected. To them she was weak, she was just given a chance to join as said so by the short white-haired girl. She was weak to their eyes.

Lucy looked down to the ground and looked at the fountain near her, she looked at the fountain, there was someone watching her, she was sure and she sensed someone behind the fountain, the fountain was big enough to hide to. When her eyes looked at the fountain curiously, two figures appeared, one of them was blonde and the one had raven hair. She looked at them carefully, they were _pretty_ familiar, she said so herself. She thought about it for some minutes, she was trying to remember...

"Cy-cy, hey, Cy-cy!" The blonde one shouted, he was familiar to her and there was only one person who calls her that yet she could not remember. The raven haired one seemed to be thinking, he was staring at her curiously. Then his eyes widened and shouted, "Lucy!" She looked at them, then remembered, she remembered everything, everything since her childhood.

* * *

Flashback

"Lucy, keep running, keep running!" said her mother, her real mother. "Go to your sister, go with her, go with Layla! She will take care of you like your own mother, just keep running away from here Lucy, pplease, I could not stay strong no longer, I'm going to die!"

Lucy ran, she obeyed what her mother had said, her sister, Layla Heartfilia is _her _sister, not her motherr and her true father was not Jude, her father was somebody, somebody but she could not remember.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was nowhere, she did not now where she was, she was lost and alone. She hated to be alone, she sat at the ground and broke down crying. She did know where she was and her mother is _dead_ because she wanted to protect her. She was a monster, an evil monster that is needed to be killed. She is still crying, she was sad.

"Hello little girl, who are you?" Lucy looked at the man in front of her, he was smiling towards her. Her vision was blurry because of her tears but she still can see his smile. Her eyes were filled with too much tears.

"L-lucy." She answered, wiping her tears with her hands. Her haqnds became wet and is very sticky because of her tears. Her eyes were very swollen and red and her clothes were ripped and torn. Her leg was bloodied and her neck has a huge mark, below her shoulders was a strange mark, a black with red markings. It was shaped like the moon. Then, the old man sighed. He was upset to whom could do this to a very young child.

"Why were you crying Lucy?" He asked, he was still smiling and looked down to her. He pitied her, she was alone like Naruto, she was more alone. She is standing in the middle of nowhere and she was bleeding, he was surprised that the child could even stand right now. She was so little and she was fragile,, she was like a glass, could easily be shattered, he knew.

"M-mommy is dead." She said, then broke into tears again. The old man frowned, he patted her head to comfort her. Poor kid, she saw her mother's death in front of her. He frowned, who would do something this cruel to her family and to her? He asked, "Do you want to come with me?" He held out his hand and Lucy looked at him for a minute and hesitantly took his hand and he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smiled back.

She was once again found.

_Years later..._

"Ji-ji, who is that boy?" Lucy pointed to the blonde who was sitting on the swing, she could tell she was very lonely because she was watching other kids play while he was just sitting in the corner by himself. She was like that before Ji-ji helped her. She pitied him like how she was being pitied by the old man. She had a kind heart and understood the pain he went with, but she could understand, his pain was much more greater than her's. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi's container, he never interacted with someone or even socialized with anyone. He is hated by the village but I stopped them from hating, his beatings were not too much of a problem now but he was still hurt. Would you like to play with him, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'll just go to him and ask him if he wants to play!" She approached him and smiled at him and asked, "Hey, do you want to play?"

"W-who, me?" The boy looked confused. He was never askeed once by the villagers, even by the kids. He was hated and he is all alone. She nodded as she said, "Of course!" She smiled brightly as Naruto nodded slowly. The blonde girl took his arm and ran with him around the park playing tag. They were friends ever since.

_Years later..._

"Oi, Ji-ji, can I go out for a while? I have to find my book in the Academy!"

"Sure Lucy, just be careful."

"I will Ji-ji don't worry too much." She said as she ran to the school while running she bumped into a raven-haired boy. Lucy was in the ground because they bumped to each other too hard perhaps, she clutched her head and shook her head repeatedly. She was dizzy. The raven-haired boy stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off his shorts. He helped the girl who she bumped into and he pulled her too hard which caused their faces to be close to each toher and of course, both of them would blush.

"Uhhh,, I'm sorry." Lucy said as she usted the dirt in her knee-lenght pants as she fixed her neclace which was given off my her real mother. Sasuke nodded and Lucy walked at the opposite direction, then, Sasuke asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Lucy!" As she ran towards the Academy. Since then, Sasuke talked more and more to her until they became close friends.

End Flashback

* * *

"N-naruto? S-sasuke?" she asked, they nodded and smiled. She smile back brightly. She was glad she still had her childhood friends. Her ex-teammates was the one who kicked her out, she was sad about it but wouldn't let it go and block her way.

"Cy-cy! You remember us, I'm glad!" Naruto said, as she smiled to them. "We have a lot of catching up to d, Cy-cy. Oh and by the way Lucy, Happy Birthday." He said, as he smiled to me. "Y-you remember?" He nodded and said, "We celebrate your birthday every year, we always go to your apartment. Gaara even said he misses you. I think that was the longest speech he has given to me."

"I really miss you guys, how on earth did you guys get here?" Lucy asked, smiling. "Oh, Kurama sent us back. Tell Ichazono, your bijuu, to see Kurama." Lucy nodded as they walked towards her apartment to speak to each other. Little did they know, there was someone watching them.

* * *

*Someone's POV

I was following Lucy, I saw her witth two boys walking . I could tell they were childhood friends.I followed them like a ninja I am. I peeked at the window and I saw Lucy with those boys. They were both sitting on her bed whileLucy was standing explaining something to them, then, moments later the blonde said something... Then, he became two, it was like a clone or something.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, she was confused.

"I saw something weird, it was very weird perhaps. I saw some boy following uss but he's weird, very weird." He said as he looked towards my direction and I ducked. Lucy said, "Let's go somewhere more private... Oh, yeah! The mansion! You know where it is right?"

"Yeah."

"Last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Lucy said she disappeared, as in disappeared in a puff of smoke while the two boys jumped to the window and followed her. I followed them quietly. I hope they don't realize it was me.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is the best I could do, just kidding, I was just lazy. Too lazy. You know that I worked for 3 hours to think with this story. Wonderful. Yeah so sorry if I did a terrible job. I'll rewrite this even though I already re-written this which is already re-written and re-written. I have re-written this like what two times so I hope you enjoy. I am only eleven years old.

By the ways, in this story there are twelve bijuu, and the eleventh one is on Lucy. I'.m a Filipino and English is just my second language so sorry. And by the ways, the second chapter will be posted some days so be patient, I apologize if this is terrible or something but I will appreciate if you review my story and share your honest opinion, just don't say that this is a cliche plot, I know that already. Just tell me if I did a great job and please don't hate this. My past story, a guest said that it was shit and all I want to say to that Guest is he is a coward that he didn't log-in and say that to my face. I would put his face on a donkey's ass, if you want to say something b-tchy to me log-in not post as a guest, but I still wish that nobody will hate it. Sorry for my cussing and I hope you enjoyed. Please wait patiently for the next chapter, I would be finishing this story early. I already know the ending so, just wait. I will create a poll for you to vote on if I have posted Chapter 2.

Ja'ne.


End file.
